Fall For You
by Milleniumgirlie
Summary: A song fic based on Second Hand Serenade's Fall For You. The story of how Draco leaves Hermione hope for tomorrow.DMxHG Au


Fall for You

(A/N) a song fic based on Second Hand Serenade's Fall For You. sigh... It's best if you listen to the song first though.....The italicised words are the lyrics. And I didn't include the repeats of the chorus.. Enjoy!!! R&R

---Millenium---

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

"Hermione" he whispered against her hair. And she sighed.

"I love nights like this" he said holding her close to him.

"Hmm" came the response

"It's so peaceful" Draco sighed, looking out of the window of the Head's Dorm

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

" You know in my dreams, we have been always like this" he continued, he sensed her small smile.

_  
I know you don't think that I am trying_

"I'm really trying Hermione, I have to do this, for you. The Dark Lord can't be stopped as long as he doesn't trust anyone to tell his plans" Now he felt her tense

_  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Why you Draco? Of all the people why you?" She looked up her eyes slowly filling up with tears.

_But hold your breath_

"Shh…" he soothed "Don't worry. I'll be back." She held her breath as if it pained her to think of him. The war was on the go and Draco volunteered himself.

_  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

"Did you know that tonight is the night that I fell for you, don't you remember?, 4th Year? " He said slowly

_Over again_

"I fell for you over again, during 5th year and the sixth . Especially this night" She snuggled closer_  
_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"Draco, no-"

"Hermione, please don't. I have already planned everything." Draco shook his head

"Draco, it's impossible" and then she began to sob. Draco, hugged her.

_  
Or I wont live to see another day_

"It's possible, Hermione. Because if I won't love you for just a day, I know that I won't see the day after that." He explained softly "I can't live if you are not there, alive. To laugh with me, fight with me and most importantly, love me."

_  
I swear it's true_

"Hermione, I promise to you. Because it's true. I swear to Merlin Hermione." She still sobbed silently.

_  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Did you know that you're one of a kind?" A smile tugged his lips "Your one in the billions of people that litter this earth."

"Draco…" she hugged him

_  
Your impossible to find  
_

"Really, impossible to find" She cried sobbing louder tears falling drop by drop.

_This is not what I intended_

"I never meant to hurt you. But I had to tell what I felt" His eyes also starting to cloud with tears.

_  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

"Remember that night, this night? I promised you that I'll be strong for you and defend you. It seems that this night" a tear dropped " I'll take a night off" he smiled at his humor.

_  
You always thought that I was stronger_

"You think that I was always strong right?"

_  
I may have failed_

"There were times that I didn't want to go on, but I had to"_  
_

_But I have loved you from the start_

"Because I have loved you first and from the start, that's why I didn't give up, for you"

_So breathe in so deep_

She breathed in and let go of him, she smiled_  
_

_Breathe me in_

She hugged him again and sighed

_  
I'm yours to keep_

She walked out of the room, wiping her tears away. She looked him in the eye. Oh! Her eyes were so filled with emotion.

_  
And hold onto your words_

She looked like she was about to say something

_  
Cuz talk is cheap_

She just looked him in the eyes relaying the message : I love you

_  
And remember me tonight_

As she lay on her bed there was only one thing in her mind, more important that the battle tomorrow: Draco_  
_

_When your asleep_

_  
_Then after a few moments she fell asleep with a smile on her face because she knew that they will pull through tomorrow. That their love would shine.

---Millenium---

Like it? hate it? well? If you want I could make an epilogue.. it's up to you guys!!


End file.
